


Last Summer

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: First Love [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Affairs, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Secrets, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Summer Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Jamie Smith needs to get away after splitting up with his boyfriend of three years. So, his dad sends him on holiday to his sister's and her husband's cottage for the summer! But when he gets there, he discovers Amy and Rory are having problems of her own. But Jamie really doesn't want to go back and decides to stay. Then he meets Jack a thirty-year-old down and out artist. Despite warnings to stay away from him and the obvious age gap Jamie is intrigued with the charming American. But soon the friendship turns into love and a passionate love affair starts.But Jack is hiding a secret one that could leave Jamie with another broken heart.Can they stay together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I was inspired by a concept from a movie. Now tbh I can't quite remember the title and I've only read about the film so this isn't a crossover or rewrite. But anyway, to make a long story short I had a major plot bunny attack and I just had to write this! *lol!*
> 
> *Now this is Jamie/Jack (it's also Amy/Rory) but if you don't like, don't read (that's cool :)) Please no flames :)  
> Hope you like it and thank you for reading! <3
> 
> *Rating may change :)

‘I’m sorry, Jamie, I just can’t be with you, anymore…you understand?’

Eighteen-year-old Jamie Smith wish he could forget those words. He wish he could forget that night! It wasn’t fair. High school graduation was supposed to be a happy occasion. But for Jamie it was a night for humiliation and a broken heart.  
Jamie never saw it coming. Everything was fine that day but at the graduation party his boyfriend of three years decided to break up with him explaining that since they were going to separate colleges long distances relationship just wouldn’t work.

Bastard! Jamie thought bitterly, remembering how kind Ross was explaining it. Like a stranger telling a child Santa doesn’t exist. He even held his hand, the jerk!  
God, it still hurt.

But Jamie wasn’t stupid. He knew Ross had been seeing a blond college freshman but Jamie wasn’t going to argue or cause a scene. What would be the point?  
So, he went home.

Of course, he spent weeks moping around the house avoiding his friends. His father, Peter couldn’t stand to see Jamie upset so he arranged a holiday to the countryside to see his sister, Amy and her husband Rory. It was perfect! Jamie loved the country, he got along with Rory and he had been missing his sister.  
Hopefully, it would cheer him up.

Jamie rested his head against the window of the bus and stared out. He could tell he was out of the city. That actually gave him some comfort. The morning sun was shining bright and the trees were tall and beautiful, he could even see little flowers growing.  
He was starting to feel better. For once he smiled a bit. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. A summer in the beautiful countryside, with his favorite sister, no Ross and no guys!

Maybe he did need this.

Meanwhile Jack Harkness was sleeping or trying to. The young couple next door was still fighting and the hangover was doing him no favors. He shouldn’t have drunk so much wine at that celebration dinner! Why did he let Claire talk him into that?

Then the fighting stopped. It seemed quiet. He finally closed his eyes when the sudden screen door slamming along with the Scottish red head shouting at the young guy with a big nose abruptly woke him.  
Jack groaned. This was becoming the worse vacation ever!

The yelling grew louder.

He covered his face with his hands. God, he hoped that wasn’t his future!

Jack laid there in the brass bed staring at the chipped ceiling listening to the never-ending argument. He winced in pain! God, his head ached! He needed an aspirin but was too lazy to get it. He sighed and glanced over at the endless pile of paintings he had to finish, or toss, whichever. He didn’t know, yet. Jack just brushed them off. He’d deal with that later, too.  
The couple continued shouting. The redhead saying something about not allowing her brother to see the fighting or something like that.  
Jack swore half the time he couldn’t understand her. The longer he laid there listening the more second thoughts he was having about this engagement.  
But at thirty and being a has been artist, it was too late to turn back, now. Maybe that’s why he asked her in the first place?

He propped himself up and sighed heavily realizing sleep wasn’t going to happen! At least his headache was subsiding a little.

He plopped back down on his pillow then noticed his little black book on the dresser. The one he 'promised' to burn.

A sly smile formed across his face. There had to be a few old ‘friends’ in that book that were living in this area, right? Besides as long as he was on vacation might as well have some fun! Then he would burn it.

Jack reached for the book and the phone and started dialing.

Things were looking up already!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! Thank you for the response to this story! I really appreciate it, ya'll! :)  
> So, who is Claire? What's wrong with Amy and Rory? What is this engagement? Why am I asking you this? No idea but let's continue, shall we? :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> *also I've decided to change the rating to M. Now the sexual content is still T but some of the content might be considered M and I'm not sure what AO3 considers M or T (so better safe than sorry *lol!*)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

Excitement filled Jamie as soon as he saw the white wooden cottage, he raced up the steps and knocked on the squeaky screen door. A tall red-haired young woman opened the door wide, grinning.

“Touchstone!” She exclaimed hugging him.

He jokingly scowled before hugging his sister.

“You know I hate that nickname!” He teased.

“Shouldn’t have read all that Shakespeare, then,” Amy joked back. She frowned. “Blimey, you’re skinny! Are you sure dad is feeding you?” She kidded.

Jamie rolled his eyes but smiled and walked inside the kitchen. It felt wonderful and familiar. Everything was as he remembered, the old stove, the oak table with the frayed checkered table cloth and their mother’s spice rack hanging on the wall. 

“Blimey, it feels like forever since I’ve been here.” Jamie commented.

Amy smiled going to the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of lemonade.

“Everyone is going to be thrilled to see you, you know.” Amy handed him a glass.

Jamie smiled and sipped his glass.

“Especially Colin,” She added resting against the back of a chair. “He’s been asking about you.” Amy smiled coy.

He gave her a look. He was quite aware of Colin James, nice guy, cute but Jamie was far from ready to date, yet!

Amy scoffed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to set you up!” She insisted.

Jamie just shook his head and looked around realizing Rory hadn’t come down yet.

“Um, is Rory around?” He asked.

Amy’s expression changed. She pressed her lips and lowered her gaze.

“He’s around,” She said grabbing a cloth and pretending to clean the stove top. “He’ll be back.” Amy assured him smiling.

Jamie knew better. Something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Amy said sounding cheerful. Too cheerful.

Jamie wasn’t buying it. 

“Don’t lie,” He gently scolded. “Come on, what is it?” Jamie asked.

Amy refused to talk.

“No, you’ve been through enough,” Amy replied shaking her head. "I won't bother you my problems.” She said firmly.

Jamie scoffed.

“So, making me worry is going to help,” He remarked. “Anyway, that spot you’re pretending to clean is wearing thin so you might as well tell me.” Jamie reasoned.

She glanced up at him and tossed her rag aside before facing him.

She took a deep breath.

“Rory and I are having problems,” Amy confessed. She quickly added. “Nothing terrible but things have been…tense.” She slowly admitted.

Jamie frowned.

“What's been going on?” He asked.

Amy swallowed.

“Rory, wants a family and I can’t give him one.” She replied.

Jamie was always aware that Amy couldn’t have kids due to a freak accident when they were kids but Rory seemed like an understanding guy so this was a bit of a surprise.

Jamie just looked at her trying to understand.

“So, what you can’t give him one but he wants one anyway?” He guessed.

Amy heaved a heavy sigh.

“No, he doesn’t know I can’t have kids and wants a family.” She corrected.

Jamie’s mouth dropped.

“You never told him?” He exclaimed.

Amy folded her arms glaring at him.

“No, I didn’t tell him!” She repeated bitterly.

Jamie groaned.

“Amy!” He sighed.

“Look,” Amy interjected. “Rory, has always wanted kids. It’s all he’s talked about! What was I supposed to do?” She cried. Amy looked away lowering her head ashamed. "So, whenever he brings it up, I change or avoid the subject and we usually end up fighting about money, lack of intimacy or whatever." She explained softly. 

Jamie stared at his hurting sister. It was clear she was overwhelmed and embarrassed. He now felt bad for judging her.

He came towards her.

“I…I’m sorry.” He apologized.

Amy shook her head.

“I should be apologizing,” She said. “I’m so sorry you’ve had to walk into this mess,” She apologized. Amy sighed. “I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave but I really need you, here.” She glanced up at him. “Please stay?” She begged.

Jamie probably should've left. He was trying to get away from drama not become a part of more but there was no way he could face his friends or Ross and his new boyfriend and besides Amy needed him. How could he refuse that?

Jamie gently nudged his older sister's arm.

“Come on, you know I’m going to stay.” He told her.

She smiled.

“Yeah?” She said hopeful.

“Yeah, besides it’s either stay or face everyone back home.” He shrugged.

“Thanks,” She said. “And I know I need to tell Rory and I will.” She promised. Amy met his eyes squeezing his hand. “Just please don’t tell him.” She said.

Jamie stared at her for a moment slightly conflicted but knowing she would tell Rory made him feel a bit better so he nodded.

Amy hugged Jamie, tight before grabbing his suitcase.

“Come on then, let's get you settled.” She smiled.

Jamie followed upstairs, secretly hoping this was the last of drama he was facing during his stay!

Later Jack sat on his bed staring at his cellphone. It felt like he had been sitting there forever. There was a heavy sense of guilt Jack had promised to call Claire last night. But it was the late afternoon. He wasn’t going to lie he wasn’t the best boyfriend and definitely not the perfect fiancé.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t like Claire. She was pretty. Nice, thin, tall, dark hair, green eyes, not a bad figure.   
But Jack wouldn’t say he was in love her but she loved him so that was enough and maybe with time he would love her one day.  
Well, that’s what he tells himself. 

Finally, he dialed and waited after a few rings before he heard Claire’s posh British voice.

“Hello?” She said.

“Claire, hi!” He greeted as cheerful as he could.

“Hi Jack,” She replied. “Missed you!” Claire said.

Jack felt a lump in his stomach. God, he was a terrible fiancé!

“Missed you, too.” He replied weakly.

“How did the dinner go the other night?” Claire asked.

Jack sighed.

“Fine,” He replied deciding not to tell her about the hangover. “Still don’t know why I went, though. Felt a little strange being on my own with just your family!” Jack remarked.

Claire sighed.

“It was the best way for you to get to know them,” Claire explained. Her voice became soft. “To be honest I get the feeling you don’t want much involvement in this wedding.” She said sadly.

Jack felt a twinge of guilt. Mainly because she was right.

“Do you want to get married?” She asked carefully.

“Of course, I do, sweetheart,” He insisted. “I’m just busy here working on my art pieces and besides you pretty much have everything under control and I trust your judgement more than anyone’s.” He said hoping she’d buy it.

Claire seemed to accept his answer.

“Okay,” She replied. “So, how’s the um, art thing going?” Claire remarked.

Jack rolled his eyes.

“It’s not an art thing, Claire,” He told her. “It’s my career and my passion.” Jack reminded her.

There was a heavy sigh.

“Sorry,” She replied unmoved. “So, how many works have you sold?” Claire commented. 

Jack swallowed. Claire didn’t approve of his art career and the fact he had just thrown out a bunch of artworks he couldn’t sell wasn’t going to help.

“Um, quite a bit!” He lied. “How’s the dress shopping going?” He asked changing the subject.

“It’s wonderful,” She replied happily. “In fact, I’m….”

Jack wasn’t listening, a tall young man with messy brown hair in blue shorts and a baggy Beatles shirt caught his eye. He would’ve said he was cute except he was going through his trash and pulling out the paintings he had just thrown out!

Suddenly Claire’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Jack, Jack are you listening?” She scoffed.

Of course, he wasn't. He was more intrigued with this kid and what he was doing out there!

Jack frowned as the young studied a smaller painting before placing it under his arm.

“What is that kid doing?” He wondered.

“Um, I’ve gotta go!” He said hanging up. Claire was probably going to be angry but he'd explain later. 

He grabbed his flip flops and quickly ran out the house to confront his trespasser!


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie shifted through the trash can pulling out paintings. He couldn’t believe anyone would toss these out! They were just beautiful swirls of colors! Some were of birds and sunsets and abstracts. Just amazing!

Suddenly he was startled by an angry voice shouting.

“Hey!” A man yelled.

Jamie’s head shot up. A tall muscular man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes approached him. He looked to be thirty. He was really cute but also really annoyed! Jamie was a little scared but he had a feeling the man’s bark was worse than his bite.

Jack glared at him.

“What the hell are you doing?” He demanded.

Jamie shrugged.

“Just looking.” He replied.

“You’re digging you through my trash!” Jack stated angrily.

Jamie just looked at him unfazed.

“What? Did I hurt your trash can?” He remarked. “Anyway, I’m just saving these paintings because some idiot threw them out,” Jamie replied continuing his search. He briefly glanced at him. “I’m assuming you’re the idiot.”

Jack looked at him slightly surprised. This kid had a bold attitude!

“Anyway, why would you do you that, not very bright is it?” He added.

Jack didn’t know why he was bothering with this kid. But the sooner he was done with him the better!

He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

“Because there no good,” He replied honestly. “They belong in the garbage.” Jack said almost defeated.

Jamie didn’t seem to think so.

He shrugged looking at one of the paintings.

“I think there nice.” Jamie said.

Jack grabbed the painting from him.

“I don’t!” He rebutted.

Jamie folded his arms.

“Bet I can get five hundred dollars for that painting.” He challenged.

Jack wanted to laugh.

“Really,” He replied. “And how would you do that?” Jack asked.

“The farmer’s market down the road.” Jamie replied simply.

Jack looked at him skeptically. A small farmer’s market where they sold fruit, veggies and cheap bobble heads seemed like an unlikely place to sell art!

Jack bit the inside of his cheek.

“Uh, huh!” He remarked folding his arms.

Jamie sighed.

“Look, people here always buy new things especially art from unknown artists. Makes it special.” Jamie explained.

Jack just nodded and came towards him.

“And why should I listen to you,” He said. “I don’t even know you.” Jack scoffed.

Jamie smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, sorry,” He apologized. “I’m Jamie Smith.” Jamie introduced himself. “I’m vacationing at my sister’s and her husband.” He added pointing to the house next door.

Jack wanted to make a smart comment about all the arguing from that house but decided not to.

He just smiled politely.

“Nice, to meet you I’m…”

“Jack Harkness.” Jamie finished for him.

Jack arched his eyebrow.

Jamie smiled awkwardly.

“Uh, might’ve looked on the painting.” He admitted.

Jack couldn’t help but grin. There was something really endearing about this kid. Something charming.

“Clever, huh?” He teased.

Jamie just blushed and cleared his throat.

“So, what do you say?” He asked.

Jack really thought he was daft. There was no way he could sell that silly painting for five hundred dollars!  
He decided to call his bluff.

“Tell you what if you can do that, I’ll let you keep two hundred dollars.” He offered.

To his surprise Jamie shook his head.

“Actually, I’d rather have that painting if you don’t mind?” He asked.

Jamie pointed at a painting of an abstract beach sunset.

Jack looked at him slightly shocked.

“You just want that painting?” "No money?" He clarified.

“Yeah.” Jamie nodded.

Jack shrugged. Why not? What did have left to lose?

“Okay, you have a deal.” He replied.

Jamie smiled and grabbed the painting and headed home.

Jack watched from the yard.

Regardless of what happened he had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last he would see of Jamie Smith.

And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing!

Once Jamie was home, he hid the art piece in his room before heading downstairs for dinner.

Jamie was a bit nervous entering the quiet kitchen. Rory was at the table reading a magazine and Amy was serving pasta into bowls.

But when Amy set down a soda in front of Rory and she smiled, he felt like he could breathe again! It was a good sign!

Rory glanced up and noticed Jamie and smiled.

“Hey,” He said. “Been wondering where you were.” Rory commented. “Just in time for dinner, Amy’s made her famous spaghetti!” He grinned.

Jamie didn’t realize how hungry he was until the smell of tomato sauce and Parmesan hit his nose making his stomach grumble! 

“Sounds brilliant, I’m starving!” Jamie exclaimed.

Amy smiled placing the serving bowl down.

“So, where ya’ been all afternoon?” She asked sitting down.

Jamie took a bite of food.

“Um, just walking.” He lied. Jamie didn’t want to get into details of where he was. He knew she would flip if she found out he was doing a favor for some stranger!

Amy shrugged eating some food.

“Well, just stay away from that artist next door.” She advised.

Jamie looked at her curious.

“Oh?” He asked sipping his drink.

Amy nodded.

“Jack Harkness, he’s from New York, I think.” She replied. Amy shook her head. “Anyway, rumor is he’s a bit of a Casanova. She sighed. “Definitely, someone you don’t need to be around!” She scoffed. "And he’s also way too old for you.” She added simply.

Jamie mentally rolled his eyes. Age never really made a difference to him.

Rory sighed.

“Amy, don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit?” He asked.

Amy gave him a look.

“I’m trying to protect my little brother,” She scowled. “I’m sorry if that offends you!” Amy snipped.

Jamie could sense another argument and quickly interjected.

“Uh, Amy could I have seconds?” He asked.

Amy smiled.

“Yeah!” She said taking his bowl.

For a moment there was some peace while Amy served up another bowl for everyone and Jamie got Rory to talk about his new additions to his car but her words still lingered in his mind.

Jack a playboy? He seemed nice, anyway it didn't matter he was just doing him a favor.

Nothing more.

After Ross, Jamie had no plans of getting involved with anyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie peddled his old rickety bike along the grassy field just as the sun was coming up. He wasn't going anywhere in particular he just like riding his bike. It was so peaceful and quiet here. Just gorgeous! The trees, the little white flowers, the grassy hills.  
So different from his crowded and loud neighborhood back home. Maybe he should visit here more often.  
Just then he heard a familiar voice calling his name. It was Colin. Jamie forgot he lived in the area. He stopped his bike allowing him to catch up.

“Hey, Jamie!” Colin smiled. His shaggy black hair blowing freely in the wind. 

A lot of people would find Colin cute with his grey blue eyes and lean, lanky frame. At one-point Jamie had a crush on Colin before he met Ross but that was years ago. Now he just saw Colin as a friend.

Jamie smiled slightly.

“Hey, Colin,” He greeted. “What’s up?” He said.

Colin shrugged.

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen ya’,” He said. “How have ya’ been?” Colin asked.

Jamie sighed.

“Oh, the usual graduated, still picking colleges.” Jamie replied.

He nodded.

“That’s good,” Colin replied. “How’s Ross?” He asked.

Jamie smiled awkwardly. Obviously, not everyone had gotten the news.

“Um, we broke up.” He said.

Colin winced.

“Ooh, sorry.” He apologized.

Jamie didn't buy it. He knew Colin never liked Ross.

“Yeah, kind of you to lie.” He replied.

Colin smiled sheepishly.

“Well, he doesn’t deserve you, anyway.” Colin told him honestly.

Jamie just lowered his gaze.

Colin then snapped his fingers.

“Oh, I just remembered what I wanted to ask you,” He said. “My folks are having a pool party. Wanna come?” Colin asked.

Jamie sighed. He knew this was coming! Colin's family had a big pool party every summer! 

“It’s this Saturday,” He explained. “Love to have you there.” Colin added.

Jamie was reluctant. He was happy just being by himself right now.

Colin met his eyes.

“Come on, everyone will be there,” He grinned. “What do ya’ say?” Colin asked.

Jamie just glanced at him. It sounded tempting but going out and hanging out was still easier said than done.

Jamie sighed.

“I’ll think about it.” He replied.

Colin smiled a bit.

“Fair enough,” He said. “But I hope you’ll come.” Colin added sincerely. 

As Jamie watched him leave, he wanted to groan! He felt so stupid! Why was this so difficult!? The whole point of this holiday was to have fun and heal!

But who knew moving on was going to be so hard?

Later, Jamie sat at the lunch counter of the local diner sipping his soda. He would’ve liked more but it was all he could afford. His mind was going back and forth to the party to Amy to Jack to colleges! So, much for vacations being relaxing!   
Suddenly, a basket of hot chips was set in front of him.

Jamie glanced up confused. He saw Jack smiling at him along with those incredible blue eyes!

Jamie felt tongue tied. Again!

“Hi,” Jack said. “Hope you don’t mind you, I just thought you might like something other than just a soda.” He explained.

"Um, no…err, yes, thanks!” Jamie quickly corrected. He smiled. “You didn’t have to, though.” Jamie added.

He shrugged.

“I wanted to.” Jack replied sitting beside him.

Jamie bit his lip and slowly shoved the basket towards him.

“Share?” He offered shyly.

Jack grinned.

“Love to,” He said taking a chip. “To our first date!” He commented.

Jamie’s cheeks turned pink. But why; Jack was just joking. Right?

He dismissed the thought and just ate some chips.

“So, enjoying your stay?” He asked.

Jack shrugged eating some chips.

“Not bad,” He replied. “Except for the fighting next door!” Jack blurted. Jamie stiffened. He immediately regretted his words and attempted to rephrase.

“Um, I meant…” Jack started to correct.

Jamie shook head.

“It’s okay, I know,” He interrupted softly. Jamie scoffed. “I mean I’m there.” He said. Jamie sighed. “But my sister and her husband love each other.” He said confident. Jamie looked at him. “It’ll turn out alright.” He told him.

He just nodded.

“But it is beautiful here.” He noted changing the subject.

Jamie smiled.

“Yeah, used to come here as a kid.” He replied. Then Jamie remembered something. “Before I forget.” He said pulling out an envelope from his pocket. “I believe this is yours.” Jamie replied proudly handing it over.

He continued eating suppressing a smirk.

Curious, Jack opened it and a wad full of cash nearly spilled out! Five hundred dollars! Jack couldn’t believe it!

He looked at him stunned.

“Told you I could sell that painting.” Jamie said nonchalantly.

“You actually…?” He stammered. 

Jamie sighed dramatically.

“You can leave the painting by the backdoor.” He replied casually.

Jack just grinned at him.

“Think you’re good, huh?” He teased.

Jamie smiled coming towards him.

“I'm very good!” He teased back.

Jack’s eyes studied him.

“I bet you are.” Jack replied, thoughtfully.

There was a flirty tone in his voice that almost sent shivers through Jamie. But it was probably nothing.

He sighed.

“Well, I better go,” Jamie said. “I’ve got to get some things for a pool party this Saturday.” He explained hopping the stool. He smiled slightly. “Thanks for the chips.” Jamie said.

Jack smiled warmly. “No, problem.”

He started to leave when Jack gently touched his arm. Jack didn't know why he was asking this but he really wanted to see him, again.

“Would it be okay if I saw you, again?" Jack asked carefully.

Jamie could feel butterflies swimming in his stomach. Jack wanted to see him, again!  
He grinned.

“Yeah, sure, I'll stop by tomorrow,” He promised. "We can hang out." He suggested. 

Jack smiled at that.

"Sounds good." Jack replied nodding.

Jamie smiled and said bye before leaving the diner.

Jack should've felt guilty but he just sat there smiling. Besides it was just innocent hanging out.

Nothing wrong with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie lightly tapped on Jack’s door. His palms were sweaty and he was nervous but he didn’t know why. They were just hanging out.

A minute later the door opened and Jack emerged wearing jeans and loose-fitting white button-down shirt that was covered with a few paint splats but he still looked amazing!

Jamie smiled trying his best not to think things he probably shouldn't.

“Hi,” Jack smiled warmly. “You made it!” He said.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah.” He replied feeling shy.

“Come on in.” Jack said opening the door.

Jamie walked in. The place was tiny, messy, one room with a kitchen and a bathroom. There was an unmade bed with a white painted brass headboard, the floors were wood and scattered with papers despite the large windows blowing in the wind it was still warm.

“Sorry for the mess.” Jack apologized.

Jamie shrugged.

“It’s okay, no different than my room at home.” He replied looking around.

A painting in the corner of the room caught his eye. It was unfinished and, on an easel, but it was very familiar. He looked and closer and realized it was the painting he was promised!

Jamie glanced at Jack confused.

Jack smiled sheepishly.

“Well, I couldn’t give you a painting that was in the trash so…I’m repainting it for you.” He explained. “It’s almost finished.” Jack added.

Jamie smiled feeling touched.

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to.” He said.

“I want to,” Jack replied honestly. He shrugged. "Besides I like doing things for you." He told him.

Jamie couldn’t help grin.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly moved by Jack’s thoughtful gestures. Ross certainly never did these kinds of things for him.

Jack sighed.

“So, ready to go hang out,” He said. “Hope the park’s okay?” Jack asked.

Jamie nodded.

“Sounds nice.” He replied.

Jack flashed that adorable grin and the two left his tiny vacation flat.

It was late when Jamie came back walking slowly up the sidewalk alone. Jack would've walked with him but he got an urgent text to meet a friend so Jamie went on ahead. Jamie didn't mind. For the first time in a long time he was feeling happy! Maybe too happy! He was actually humming as he walked. He couldn't help it! He really had a good time with Jack. He was so charming, nice and just perfect!  
They spent all afternoon sitting at the park laughing and talking and Jack told Jamie all about New York. They even had ice cream! 

It actually felt more like a date than hanging out but maybe that was his imagination? Still it was wonderful!

But the happiness was short lived once Jamie went inside the house. A very unhappy Amy was standing there in the kitchen, arms folded, frowning like a disapproving parent.

"Uh, hi." Jamie said slightly confused.

“Where were you?” She said.

“Out,” He replied closing the door. Jamie looked at her strangely. “Why did I miss curfew, mom?” He remarked.

Amy wasn’t laughing.

“You were out with Jack.” She said as a fact.

He frowned.

“Yeah, how did you know.” Jamie asked.

“Colin saw you.” Amy replied.

Jamie just shrugged.

"Okay, Colin saw me," He said leaning up against the table. "Didn't know it was a crime!" He scoffed. 

Amy sighed.

“Look, I don’t care if you go out but I do care if you hang out with Jack.” She told him.

Jamie looked at her in disbelief. What was he, eight!?

“What? Why not?” He wanted to know.

Amy looked at him like he was nuts.

“He’s thirty-years-old and sleeps with anything that moves,” She argued. “I don’t want you to get hurt, again!” Amy said worried.

Her words stung. So, what if Jack slept around? Jamie refused to believe that Jack would ever hurt him. He just wouldn’t do that! Besides he was grown and could make his own decisions! 

He glared at her hurt.

“Well, I’m eighteen and old enough to make my own judgments but thanks, anyway,” He shot back. “Now, goodnight!” He huffed.

Before she could respond Jamie brushed past her and headed upstairs, the bed door slamming behind him.

He plopped into bed without even changing his clothes. He just didn't care! He laid on his side staring out the window, feeling horrible. Tears pricked his eyes. It wasn't fair. The day had been so perfect until now! Why did Amy and Colin have to ruin it? And he still had to face that pool party, tomorrow. 

Jamie sighed.

Well, so much for a wonderful day, he thought bitterly.

Jamie closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shining glared into Jack’s eyes causing him to wince. God, he wasn’t ready to wake up! His head was still swimming from the champagne! The scent of Claire’s lilac perfume was stuck to his disheveled clothes. Ugh, he hated that perfume!

Last night was such a blur!

She had texted him while he was with Jamie claiming it was urgent. Turns out it was a trick to sleep with him. A very unromantic trick. A trick he despised! Jack hated it when she played games like that! It made him feel so cheap!

Still the sex was okay but deep down he would’ve rather had been with Jamie. Jack was really becoming smitten with the young man.

His smile, his laugh, how he looked at life and simple things. Jamie was just different and he liked that. He liked him. A lot.

Just then his phone vibrated forcing him to wake up and check it. He groaned seeing it was a text from Claire.

He read the message:

‘Last night was great. Don’t forget the tailors. Luv you!’

Jack rolled his eyes. The text seemed so artificial he tossed the cellphone across the bed. He rubbed his eyes and glanced out the window wondering about Jamie. He still felt terrible about not walking home with him.

Did he make it home alright? Was he okay? Was he mad at him? 

It was driving Jack crazy not to know! Finally, he couldn’t stand it! He had to check on Jamie. 

After Jack had shower and changed, he hurried to next door and knocked and waited anxiously but before he could perfect his lie the door open but it wasn’t Jamie.

His sister Amy opened the door instead and stood there slightly surprised to see him but like he was the last person she wanted to see!

Jack now felt really nervous!

“Uh, hi.” He stammered.

Amy folded her arms.

“Can I help you?” She replied in a cold tone.

Okay, obviously, she didn’t like him.

“Um, Is Jamie around?” Jack asked carefully. 

“He’s at a pool party. Having fun.” Amy replied.

Jack felt a glimmer of hope. The pool party! Jamie had mentioned it at the diner! 

“Could you tell me where’s the pool party?” He asked.

Amy arched her eyebrow.

“No,” She remarked. “And I appreciate it if you leave my little brother alone!” Amy snipped before slamming the door.

Jack stood there slightly taken a back. What did he do?

That didn't go well but he wasn’t fazed. Finding Jamie shouldn’t be hard. How many pool parties could there possibly be in this small town? And Jack somehow doubted he was having fun, remembering Jamie not even being that excited about this pool party.

It was decided. He had to find Jamie and see how he really was.

He hopped into his car and drove off to find Jamie.

Meanwhile Jamie sat at the edge of the pool bored. He was supposed to be having fun but it was hard. He was lonely and bored and though he tried to have conversations with a couple of cute guys he secretly missed Jack and. He was starting to regret coming. Jamie was considering going home when he heard someone calling his name. It sounded like Jack?

Jamie turned around and spotted Jack at the chain length fence waving at him. He frowned confused. What was he doing here?

Jamie looked around and went over.

“Hey!” Jack smiled leaning against the fence.

Jamie smiled back.

“Hi, didn't expect to see you here,” He replied “What are you doing here?” Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged.

“Just wanted to see how you were doing,” He replied casually. “See if you needed any rescuing?” Jack added very coy.

“Rescuing,” Jamie scoffed. “I’m fine.” He insisted.

Jack wasn't convinced.

“Are you?” He questioned.

Jamie sighed.

“Okay, actually, I’m bored,” He admitted. Jamie looked at him. “I hardly know anyone here and I feel so out of place." He shook his head. "I think it was a mistake to come.” He told Jack honestly. “But I what can I do?” Jamie asked.

Jack tilted his head.

“Well, I could take you home," He offered. "Or I could take you somewhere else. Someplace much nicer than this.” Jack suggested casually.

Jamie just smirked.

“Really, and where would that be?” He asked.

Jack playfully grinned. He knew the place. A perfect, beautiful spot but he wanted it to be a surprise.

He shrugged.

“You have to come with me to find out," He flirted. "But it’s definitely better than this cheap pool party.” He gestured behind him.

Jamie was a bit reluctant. It was tempting but he might get into trouble if Amy found out.

Jack was getting slightly worried Jamie would say ‘no. He met his eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

Jamie looked at him. He suddenly felt his doubts slowly melting. He did trust Jack. He really did and he could deal with Amy, later.

He nodded smiling.

“Yeah, I do.” He replied thoughtfully. 

Jack grinned hearing him say that. And he was beyond happy that Jamie said ‘yes’!

Jack inhaled and said in a posh tone.

“Well, shall we go?” He asked.

Jamie nodded.

Jack quietly opened the fence.

"After you!" He said bowing.

Jamie smirked stepping out.

Jack took his hand and the two quickly ran towards his car making their getaway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jack is taking Jamie to a special spot. Sounds great...maybe romantic? ;) But will there be any drama, later? *evil laugh!*  
> Until next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, ready to see Jack make his move? Ready for some romance and trouble? (wait did I say trouble?) *evil laugh!* Let's see what happens! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Jack drove along the countryside as Jamie stared out the passenger window questioning his logic. Was this even wise? He liked Jack but he honestly had no idea where he was going. Or what Jack had planned.

A few minutes later the car stopped in a middle of a field. Jamie stepped out and looked around in awe. It was beautiful! Tall trees, grassy hills, and flowers everywhere!

“Wow, this is nice!” He said.

Jack smiled.

“Thought you’d like it!” He said.

Jamie heard the trunk pop and Jack brought out a basket and blanket.

He arched his eyebrow.

Jack just shrugged innocently.

“What? Nothing wrong with a little sandwiches and wine.” He said winking at him getting a smirk out of Jamie.

Drat him! He couldn’t help it; Jack was so charming!

Jack carefully laid out the red and white checkered blanket and set everything up. Jamie tilted his head curious.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Jamie said as a fact.

Jack shrugged.

“Maybe,” He replied. “But it’s better than burnt hot dogs and flat sodas, right?” Jack pointed out. He held up a small wrapped sandwich. “Turkey club?” He offered.

Jamie had to admit he had a point and he was starving! He finally smiled and decided to enjoy himself. He sat on his knees taking the sandwich. Jack handed him a glass and poured them each some wine.

“You like wine?” He asked.

Jamie stared into the glass of dark red liquid. He had never had wine.

“Not sure,” He replied. Jamie glanced up. “I’ll let you know in a minute.” He lightly joked.

Jack just smirked.

He took a sip. It had a bitter taste but it wasn’t bad.

Jamie then bit into his sandwich and chewed quietly. Unsure what to say. Once again, he was feeling shy. Blimey, why couldn’t he just talk! He didn’t want Jack to think he was boring!

Finally, he swallowed and got his words out.

“So, when did you start painting?” Jamie asked.

Jack ate his sandwich and shrugged.

“A few years ago,” He replied. “But I actually started out doing sketches when I was in middle school.” Jack explained.

“Yeah,” He nodded. “I bet you’re good.” Jamie said.

He scoffed.

“Ah, just doodles,” Jack replied. “Flowers, faces, that kind of thing. Didn’t really get into painting until art school.” He sighed drinking from his glass.

Jamie nodded sipping his wine.

Jack looked at him.

“What about you,” He asked. “Much rather hear about your life.” Jack said.

Jamie grunted picking a piece of bacon from his sandwich.

“Not much to tell,” Jamie replied finishing up his food. “Just me and my dad.” He sighed looking out at the lake side. “Mum left when I was ten to go ‘find herself’.” He scoffed emphasizing ‘find herself’ with his fingers.

"Sorry, to hear it." He replied.

Jamie just shrugged.

Jack tilted his head.

“Anybody special at home?” He asked.

He shook his head.

“Not anymore,” Jamie replied quietly. “He dumped me on graduation night.” He scoffed.

That angered Jack. The thought of anyone hurting him.

“If it helps,” He said. “That really sucks.” Jack replied honestly.

Jamie smirked.

“Thank you,” He replied. Jamie sighed. “I was getting tired of apologies.” Jamie grunted.

Jack smiled slightly.

“Any plans for college?” He asked changing the subject.

Jamie turned his gaze back and shrugged.

“Not sure,” He admitted. “Might go into photography. I’m pretty good at it.” Jamie replied simply.

He nodded.

“Sounds nice.” Jack answered.

Jamie looked at him slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry, I must sound boring.” He scoffed lightly.

Jack hated hearing that. He didn't think so. Honestly, he secretly wished they could just stay there forever. He really wouldn't mind Jamie staying, period.

He shook his head.

“I don't think that,” He said coming closer. “I think you’re really sweet and interesting,” Jack commented. He smiled leaning towards his ear. “And very sexy.” He whispered.

Jamie blushed lowering his gaze and gave out a shy laugh.

“Liar.” He remarked suppressing a coy smile.

Jack gently turned Jamie’s face towards him. His light blue eyes were suddenly darker and romantic.  
Jamie couldn’t tear himself away.

“I’m not.” He answered softly. He was so close practically peering over him. Jamie tried to act casual but his heart was racing. The butterflies were building.

Jack’s face was less than an inch from his, his fingers dangerously close to his collar, tracing the edge. Was he going to kiss him? This was happening so fast. But he secretly had been wanting this.

Jack looked like he was going to kiss him. Jamie swallowed.

“J-Jack,” He stammered. “D-don’t you think we’re…” Jamie started to say.

But Jack didn’t wait, his lips met his in a passionate kiss, Jamie squeaked out a surprised but kissed him back.

It was amazing! Kissing Jack was wonderful! His lips were fiery and gentle. Made kissing Ross feel like a mistake!

After the kiss they slowly pulled back.

Jack gently pressed his forehead against his, gazing at him thoughtfully. He couldn't fight this anymore. Every time he saw Jamie, his feelings just grew. Jamie was different and special. He was more than a shag, he was...  
Deep down he wished he had met him first instead of Claire.

Jamie looked at him slightly worried by his silence.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Jack smiled.

"Nah, just thinking that I'm falling for you." He flirted.

Jamie tilted his head, biting his lower lip.

"I think I am too." He admitted shyly.

Jack grinned and kissed him again.

The kiss was passionate and loving but in the back of Jack's mind he was in big trouble!


	8. Chapter 8

It was a dream. Had to be. There was no way Jack Harkness made love to him! Touched him so tenderly, whispered so lovingly, rocked him so slowly! Any minuet Jamie would open his eyes and he'd be back in his bed alone and disappointed.  
But he slowly opened his eyes and he was lying in Jack’s bed with a sheet wrapped around him and the sound of the shower nearby.  
He suppressed a smile. It was real!

The shower stopped and Jack came out still wet from the shower and a towel hanging dangerously low below his navel. Jamie couldn’t quell the warm feeling inside staring at the droplets of water clinging to his muscular form. He swore Jack was torturing him on purpose!

Jack has his back turned and was secretly checking his cellphone. It had vibrated while he was in the shower, he had a feeling it was Claire.  
Jack had lied to Claire about being sick in order to be with Jamie, there was some guilt but being with Jamie was worth any lie!  
He read the text from her sending ‘get well’ wishes and asking about a dinner with her parents.

He sighed and sent a quick text back before placing his phone away.

Just then he heard a wolf whistle behind him. He turned and saw Jamie propped up eyeing his muscular half naked form with approval.

“Nice view!” Jamie commented.

Jack smirked.

“Thought you were asleep.” He lightly chided.

Jamie shrugged.

“I’m a light sleeper,” Jamie replied. He bit his smiling. “Besides I never could resist looking at an incredibly sexy bloke.” He flirted. 

Jack grinned and slowly un-knotted his towel.

“Well, don’t want to disappoint, do we?” He teased tossing the towel aside.

Jamie arched his eyebrow smiling.

“Mm, very nice!” He said.

“Glad you approve.” Jack replied. He then gave a mischievous grin and eyed Jamie’s sheet.

Jamie realized what he had in mind and quickly shook his head.

“No, no, don’t you dare!” He protested.

But Jack grinned and plopped into bed and started tickling and pulling off the sheet determined to have him naked. Jamie didn’t mind. Jack was wild and daft and he loved that about him! He just laughed, playfully fighting him off.

After a few minutes Jack peered over him, looking lovingly at him.

“I love you.” He said.

Jamie smiled.

“I love you, too.” He replied.

Jack then remembered something.

“Oh, I got you something.” Jack said reaching to the nightstand.

Jamie propped himself up.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “What?” Jamie asked.

“Well, I actually found it and thought you might like it.” He explained.

Jamie watched as Jack reached into the drawer and pulled out a digital camera. He handed it to him and laid beside him.

Jamie examined the camera. It was a nice camera. Really nice, expensive looking, brand new and it appeared to still have some film in there.

He glanced at Jack.

“How did you get this?” He asked.

Jack sighed.

“I actually found it in my suitcase.” Jack scoffed. “To be honest I can’t remember how it got in there. I must’ve left in there from an old vacation.” He reasoned. “Works great.” Jack said.

He nodded and glanced at him.

“What do you want me to with it?” Jamie asked.

“I want you to have it.” Jack told him.

Jamie scoffed.

“Seriously?” He said.

Jack shrugged.

“You said you were into photography,” He replied. “And I want to help you with that.” Jack said.

Jamie looked at the camera then at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Jack squeezed his hand.

“You have so much potential,” He told him sincerely. “I wouldn’t give you the camera if I didn’t think you could do this. This camera is officially yours!” He said. “I want you take as many photos as you can. Of whatever you want!” Jack said.

Jamie smiled at that. He then grinned mischievously.

“Anything?” Jamie questioned.

He shrugged.

“Yeah.” Jack replied.

“Good, because I think of something, right now!” He sang.

Jamie quickly took the camera and snapped a photo of Jack.

Jack gave a mock shock of horror.

“No fair, I wasn’t ready!” He whined.

Jamie just laughed as Jack playfully tackled him to the bed pulling the sheets over them again!

But Jack was so focused on Jamie he failed to notice the next text that appeared on his phone from Claire asking him if he found her camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, looks like somebody's going to be trouble! *evil laugh!*  
> Might be a bit of trouble in paradise! 
> 
> So, enjoy! *quickly hides in corner!*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! Okay, word of warning you might need some tissue boxes and I totally apologize (kind of) for this chapter....  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading! *slowly hides away!*

The next Saturday Jamie entered the photo development store, the door jingling behind him.

“Be out in a second!” The owner shouted.

Jamie walked up to the counter and waited, slowly turning and glancing through the postcard display. He couldn’t wait to show Jack, the pictures he had taken. He had taken a ton of photos, trees, the cliffs even people just walking by! 

A minute later an elderly man with grey hair wearing a faded name tag approached.

“Can I help you?” He smiled.

“Yeah, I came to pick up some pictures?” Jamie replied.

“Do you have a ticket?” The man asked.

Jamie reached into his pocket and gave him his sales ticket. The elderly man read it and went to the back.

A second later he came back with a large envelope.

“Thanks!” Jamie said as received his photos.

The man looked at him curious.

"If you don't mind me asking did you take these photos?" He questioned.

Jamie nodded.

"Yeah!" He smiled.

“I must say you’re really an impressive photographer.” The man told him.

Jamie grinned.

“Thanks,” He shrugged. “There just average pictures. Nothing special.” Jamie replied.

The man scoffed.

“Well, those engagement party photos were pretty impressive,” The man gushed. “If you’re ever available I might hire you for my nephew’s wedding!” He told him.

Jamie looked at him confused. Engagement party? What did he mean by that, he wondered? Jamie thanked him again and left the store completely clueless.

But there was an uneasy feeling. Jamie paused and ripped open the envelope and one by one, quickly went through the photos. His heart pounding, secretly praying he wouldn't find anything.

Then his heart stopped. He felt suddenly sick, his hand shaking as he held the photo and fought back tears. His Jack with another woman, the banner behind reading congratulations, the flashy ring on her hand.

Jack was engaged!

There was a loud rapid banging on Jack’s door. It almost shook the door!

“Alright, alight, I’m coming!” Jack yelled slightly annoyed.

Jack opened the door and was surprised to see Jamie. But he didn’t look happy. He was biting the inside of his cheek, glaring at him. His fists clinched. 

“Jamie, what’s wrong?” He asked.

Jamie held up the photo.

“You’re engaged.” He said as a fact.

Jack’s face went pale. He could barely speak.

“How did you get that?” He wanted to know.

Jamie swallowed.

“It was in your camera.” He replied.

Jack winced with regret. He should’ve check that camera!

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Jamie said.

There was no point in lying. Jack nodded.

“Yes,” He admitted. “I’m really sorr… “Jack started to apologize.

But Jamie didn’t want to hear it! He slapped hard across Jack’s face before he could finish. 

Tears pricked his eyes as he glowered at him, hurt. 

“You bastard,” He yelled. “I believed you!” Jamie shouted.

Jack looked at him.

“Jamie, please let me explain.” He replied desperately.

Jamie scoffed.

“Explain what,” He shouted. “That your fiancé doesn’t understand you and how I came around at the right time!” Jamie yelled heart broken.

Jack just hung his head. He felt horrible!

Jamie crumbled the photo in his hand before throwing it across the room.

“You knew what happened to me and you took advantage of me! You fucked me!” Jamie cried. He briefly covered his face. “You don’t care! Everything’s been a lie with you!” He accused.

His words stung. He did care about Jamie!

Jack shook his head.

“No, I never lied about loving you, ever,” He insisted. “And if you’ll just please let me explain.” Jack begged trying to take his hand.

Jamie yanked his arm away. 

“Don’t touch me,” Jamie shouted. “No more! I won’t be the fool, anymore!” He snipped. “You will not talk to me, text me or even look at me!” Jamie warned angrily. “We are done!” He cried wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jack looked at him shocked. He didn’t mean it? He couldn’t!

“Jamie please,” Jack said. “You can’t mean that.” He cried.

Jamie glared at him.

“I want you stay away from me, Jack Harkness,” He said firmly. “Stay far away!” Jamie snapped.

Jack watched heartbroken as Jamie stormed off slamming the door behind him. 

“Jamie!” Jack shouted.

But it was too late Jamie was gone.

Anger surged through him mainly at himself!

“Damn it!” Jack shouted angrily and pounded his fist against the wall!

That night Jamie laid in his bed feeling foolish and terrible. He just wanted the world to disappear. He had gotten tricked again! How could Jack do this to him?

Just then Jamie heard soft footsteps enter his room. He knew it was Amy checking on him. He had told her what happened but deep down he wished he hadn’t. She had been right and now he was just embarrassed and wanted to be alone.

“Jamie?” He heard Amy’s concerned voice say.

Jamie just grunted. 

Amy sat on his bed.

“You okay?” Amy asked.

He turned giving her a scowl before rolling back.

“Okay, stupid question,” She replied. Amy looked at him. “I know it hurts.” She said. “But it’ll get better.” Amy told him.

That did little to quell his broken heart. Jamie just buried his head in his pillow.

She sighed.

“If it helps, I told Rory the truth,” Amy said. “So, you don’t have to stress, anymore. And he was really understanding about it. We’re going to look into adoption.” She said lightly.

“That’s good.” He muttered.

Jamie didn't speak after that. Amy briefly place her hand on his shoulder before standing.

“It sucks, now but you’ll see you don’t need guys like Jack,” She told him. “There are a lot people who would kill to go out with you.” Amy said confident.

Jamie heard her leave and the tears fell again and his heart just ached.

Amy was wrong. He did he need Jack.

And that's what hurt the most.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding* Hi, everyone...sorry for the angst (kind of)  
> So, poor Jamie and Jack! What will happen, now?  
> Let's find out!

Jamie sat at the bar of the local pub staring at his empty shot glass. He really didn’t want to be here. The music was loud and the place was crowded. He was only here because of Amy. She thought it would be helpful to get out of the house. Maybe she was right. Anything was better than tossing flowers and letters from Jack. Still deep down he did miss him.  
A couple of guys smiled at Jamie but he just ignored them and signaled the bartender. If Jamie had to stay here, he wanted something stronger than gin.

“Large whiskey, please?” He said.

A minute later, the bartender place a tall glass of whiskey in front of him.

Just then he heard a male voice beside him.

“You sure you can handle that?” A young man remarked.

Jamie glanced over at a tall, thin, young man with blue streaks in his dark hair and well-defined cheek bones. He was slowly drinking his gin.

Jamie causally sipped his drink.

“If that’s a pickup line, it’s the worse!” He retorted.

He scoffed.

“Smart arse, huh?” He said.

Jamie scowled.

“At least I don’t wash my hair with the Smurf’s shampoo.” He snipped.

The young man studied him.

“Bad break up, huh?” He guessed.

Jamie grunted resting his chin on his hand.

“Clever clogs.” He murmured.

The guy noticed he looked really sad. His expression changed. He met his eyes.

“You okay?” He asked.

Jamie looked at him, suspiciously.

“Why?” He asked.

He shrugged.

“I just want to know. I mean you do look miserable,” He pointed out. He then extended his hand. “If it helps, I’m Paul Lennon.” He introduced himself.

Jamie arched his eyebrow.

“Paul Lennon?” He questioned.

Paul shrugged.

“Mum, had a thing for the Beatles.” He replied.

Jamie had to admit he seemed nice. He finally smiled a little.

“I’m Jamie Smith.” He replied shaking his hand.

He nodded.

“So, what’s got you in a mood, then?” Paul asked.

Jamie sighed.

“Well, for starts my boyfriend dumped me on graduation night,” He started. “So, my dad sent me here to relax and to forget but…” Jamie sentence trailed. “Then I met this amazing guy and I thought we had something but I was wrong.” He scoffed bitterly.

Paul nodded.

“I take it back, good reason for a tall glass of whiskey,” He remarked.

Jamie smirked.

He sighed. “Well, if it makes you feel better, my fiancé, Clint dumped me at the alter a few weeks ago.” He admitted sadly. “Shame, he was really good in bed.” Paul grunted throwing back a shot of gin.  
“So, I’m basically came here to escape from my nosy friends for a few weeks,” He revealed to him. “They won’t stop trying to set me up on dates!” Paul shook his head. He looked at Jamie. “You know my stepmother had the nerve to trick me to go on a date with the preacher who was supposed to marry us?” He scoffed.

“Ouch,” Jamie winced. Jamie felt bad for him. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. 

Paul dug through the peanut bowl.

“It’s okay.” He smiled eating a handful of nuts.

Jamie smirked.

“Sounds like we’re both trying to escape.” He said softly.

Paul looked at him and sighed.

“You know what this is depressing,” He said. “Let’s go do something, yeah?” Paul suggested.

Jamie shrugged.

“Sure, they’re playing ‘Finding Nemo’ at the movies.” He replied.

Paul laughed.

“Well, I suppose anything’s better than this,” Paul commented looking around the crowded pub. He then smiled at Jamie. “And who knows maybe we’ll find something else to do, yeah?” He grinned. 

Jamie smiled slightly. Paul was really sweet and kind of cute. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Jamie tilted his head, biting his lip smiling.

“Well, if you play your cards right,” He smiled. “I might be available for a date, tomorrow night…say seven.” Jamie flirted.

Paul smiled.

They both hopped off the bar stools and left the pub together, not noticing Jack glaring at Paul from across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jack! Looks like Jamie has met someone else...but not for long!  
> What will Jack do? How will he get Jamie back?  
> Until next time! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How about a short break from the angst? Let's find out what Jack's going to do, shall we?  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)

Jack was on a mission! Seeing Jamie with that guy was too much! Yeah, he was younger and had more money but he could offer Jamie so much more. He knew he could. Paul may have had a date with Jamie but Jack saw him first!

Jamie sat beside Paul at the movie theater sharing a popcorn bucket waiting for the film to start. He glanced at Paul and smiled as he held his hand. Maybe this could work. He was perfect! He was handsome, he was kind, he was a gentleman.

But deep-down Jamie missed Jack. Missed his playfulness. He missed everything about him. But it was time to move on.

“You okay?” Paul whispered.

Jamie just nodded and smiled.

Suddenly the room went dark and the screen lit up revealing the previews. Jamie settled in his seat with his soda.

Just then he felt a presence behind him like somebody sitting really close. Jamie figured it was a kid and ignored it. But then he felt a soft stroking on his ear. He frowned and moved his head a little.

Paul looked at him concerned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Jamie shook his head.

“Nothing,” He said. “Just some kid messing my ear.” Jamie grunted.

Paul just nodded.

He shifted again but it continued.

Finally, he couldn’t stand it and turned around to scold the pesky child.

“Look you…” He started to say but Jamie stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes widen. It wasn’t a kid! It was Jack!

He grinned.

Jack!" He squeaked. 

“Miss me?” Jack winked.

Jamie wanted to say something but Paul turned around frowning. Jamie wanted to hide!

“What’s going on?” He asked.

Jamie turned crimson.

Jack just smiled sweetly.

"Jack Harkness," He told Paul. "Jamie's ex-lover!" Jack announced.

Paul's eyes widen.

“You were with him?” Paul questioned.

“Just shut up.” Jamie muttered sitting back down.

Jamie rubbed his eyes wishing this was over!

Paul scoffed.

“Wow,” He murmured. “You actually dated him?” Paul commented.

Jamie glanced at him slightly surprised.

“Is that a problem?” He remarked.

Paul shrugged.

“Well, it’s just a little…” He struggled to say.

Jamie gave him a warning look.

He cleared his throat.

“Just didn’t know you were into older guys, that’s all.” Paul finally said.

Jamie rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie. The night was becoming a disaster! Jack sat behind them smiling quite pleased.

He made his move, leaning closer to Jamie.

“Blue hair boy not working out?” He smirked.

Jamie was getting irritated.

“Shut it.” Jamie muttered.

“Sorry?” Paul replied.

Jamie shook his head.

“Nothing.” He said.

Jack rested his arms on the back of the seat.

“Remember when we tried to see this film,” He said softly in Jamie’s ear. “Never did get pass the opening, huh?’ Jack flirted.

That was it!

Jamie abruptly stood from his seat glaring at Jack and his cheeky smile.

“You, me, talk now!” He ordered. 

Jack just calmly followed Jamie to the men’s restroom.

Jamie slammed the door open, locking it.

“Still kinky, huh?” Jack teased.

He scowled at him.

“Shut up,” Jamie snapped. “What the hell are you doing here?” Jamie demanded.

Jack shrugged.

“Just enjoying the movies.” He replied.

Jamie scoffed.

“Oh, please,” He remarked rolling his eyes. “You followed us, didn’t you?” Jamie accused.

He shrugged.

“Maybe,” Jack admitted. “But you don’t seem to be enjoying yourself with ‘blue hair’ boy, anyway!” He scoffed.

Jamie frowned.

“Okay, he’s not the most exciting bloke but I like him a lot more than you, right now!” He snipped. 

But Jack wasn’t fazed, his eyes darkened and he slowly backed Jamie, pinning him to the wall. 

“Jack,” Jamie scowled. “What the hell are you doing?” He exclaimed. “Let me go!” He demanded.

“What, you used to like this.” Jack replied simply.

He glared at him.

“Yeah, well, now, it's annoying!” Jamie argued.

Jack just came closer; his cinnamon breath was warm against him. 

“You’re lying,” Jack said in a soft sultry voice. He tilted his head. “I saw you avoiding every touch from Paul, hmm?” He commented. 

Jamie let out a weak laugh.

“You’re daft!” He said.

Jack just leaned over to his ear.

“Am I,” He calmly said. “I know what you want, Jamie. Better than anyone.” Jack whispered softly, pressing closer against him. He nuzzled his neck and pressed seductive kisses. “By the way, why did you lock the door?” He asked, his lips pressing against his flushed skin.

Why did he do that? Jamie couldn’t remember. He could’ve just yelled at Jack without having to do that.

"So, you are still kinky, huh?" Jack teased.

Jamie blushed and Jack kissed him again making him shiver. His brain was yelling at him to stop, that this was wrong but he couldn’t speak, the tension and arousal surged through his body. Jack knew exactly what he was doing and it was driving him crazy! If it had been a battle, he would’ve surrendered!

Jack pulled back and Jamie lowered his gaze.

Jack gently lifted his chin, his pierce blue eyes meeting his. He tenderly stroked the side of his face. Jamie just lingered in his touch. He needed this. He needed Jack.

“Do you want me to let you go?” He asked softly.

Jamie shook his head.

“No, please stay.” He whimpered softly. 

Jack looked at him lovingly.

“You sure?” Jack asked coming closer, their lips barely touching.

“Yes.” Jamie let out softly before catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

Jack gladly welcomed the kiss pulling him closer ignoring the repeated knocking outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, our couple is back together but the drama's not over, yet! (We still have an engagement!)  
> But we are halfway through this (yay!) so let's continue! :)
> 
> *Oh, I was asked if Claire was inspired by Eve Myles and....she was! At least the actress's image, anyway. I just randomly used one of her character's name but she's still an OC character. (I'm not doing Broadchurch or Torchwood)
> 
> So kudos to UndercoverTimeagent for catching that! ;)

Jamie lied in the cotton bed sheets as Jack pressed the softest kisses across his neck and shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin against his. The moans and gasps in his ear encouraging Jack movements.

Jamie just wrapped his arms around him, kissing him, holding him. He didn’t care about the lecture he was going to get from Amy, later. Didn’t care if what he was doing was wrong. He had really missed Jack and was glad to have him back.

“I love hearing you,” Jack whispered. “I’m so glad you came back to me,” He murmured into his damp skin, placing a kiss. “I was miserable without you.” Jack swore pressing another kiss on his shoulder.

Before Jamie could speak Jack’s, lips were already on his stealing any words from him. Jamie’s fingers combed through Jack’s jet-black hair, repeating his name like it was promise. 

And with every thrust Jack made sure his was the only name Jamie repeated.

After a few minutes Jamie felt Jack’s fingers brushing over his hair. He glanced up at Jack’s smile.

“You’re amazing.” Jack grinned.

Jamie smirked.

“I think you’ve said that three times already.” He teased.

Jack shrugged.

“Never hurts to have a reminder, don’t you think?” Jack smirked.

Jack slowly moved allowing Jamie to sit up.

Jack came towards him and wrapped his arm around him. He noticed Jamie had gone quiet.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked.

Jamie shook his head.

“No…just…” His sentence trailed and he glanced at him. “We’ve never been on a proper date.” Jamie realized.

Jack sighed.

“I know but it’s too risky,” He explained. “Somebody might see us.” Jack said.

“Well, what about here?” Jamie asked.

Jack lowered his head.

“That’s not really a good idea,” He replied. He looked at him. “Claire could show up.” Jack pointed out.

Jamie just nodded.

“Fair enough.” He replied disappointed.

Jack rested his chin on his shoulder.

“We don’t really need to go anywhere,” He said. “Just being with you is special, hmm?” Jack added tightening his arm around his waist.”

Jamie smiled faintly.

But there was a question burning in his mind. There was something they still had to discuss. Jack’s engagement. What was going to happen to them?

“Jack…um, I think we need to tal…” He started to say.

But before he could finish Jack’s cellphone went off. Judging from his face it was Claire. 

“Hang on a second.” Jack muttered.

Jamie lowered his gaze staring down at his sheet while Jack answered his text.

After a few minutes Jack put back his phone.

“Sorry, that was Claire.” He sighed.

“What did she want?” Jamie asked.

“Nothing important.” He said shrugging. 

For some reason Jamie didn’t believe him. 

Jack glanced at him.

“So, you were saying?” He asked.

He just shook his head. It didn’t seem to matter, now.

“Nothing,” He replied softly. Jamie grabbed his trousers from the floor. “I’ve got to get home.” He sighed.

Jack looked at him slightly worried.

“Look, it was just a simple text,” Jack said. “You don’t have to go.” He told him.

“I know,” Jamie replied. “I just got to get home.” He shrugged.

It was partially true he did have to get home but knowing that Claire called did kind of killed any romantic mood left.

Jamie pulled on his shirt and grabbed his shoes. Jack gently took his arm.

“Maybe, we can do something, later,” Jack suggested. “I’ll text you?” He said.

Jamie smiled and bent over kissing him before leaving.

Jamie walked through the kitchen. He saw Amy was at the fridge calmly grabbing a soda making things feel weird. There was already tension. He knew she didn’t approve of him seeing Jack but he honestly didn’t expect her, too either. 

“Hi.” He muttered brushing past.

“Hi.” Amy replied solemnly.

“Any sodas left?” Jamie asked.

Amy just nodded.

“Yeah.” She replied softly.

Jamie grabbed one from the fridge. He glanced at her, suspiciously as he opened it. He was just waiting for her to say something.

“What no lecture?” Jamie remarked.

Amy shrugged taking another sip of her drink.

“Nope.” She replied simply.

He didn’t trust her as he drank from his soda can.

“Anyway, it’s your life,” Amy added simply. “If you want to keep hurting yourself that’s up to you!” She remarked.

Jamie frowned slamming his can on the table.

“What does that mean?” He questioned.

Amy looked at him.

“Jamie, you’re sleeping with an engaged thirty-year-old man,” She scoffed. “That’s not like you!” Amy exclaimed.

Jamie just shrugged defiant.

“It’s my life,” Jamie replied. “Jack makes me happy!” He said.

She folded her arms.

“He has no respect for you,” Amy argued. “You’re just sex to him!” She said.

He glared hard at his sister. Jamie couldn’t believe she would say something that cruel!

“That is not true,” Jamie snapped. “Jack makes me feel loved and wanted…which is more than Ross EVER did!” He shouted back.

Amy sighed and came closer placing her hands on his shoulders, hoping to get through to him.

“But Jamie, the fact remains Jack’s engaged,” She reminded him. “He obviously has no plans of leaving her. You’re going to get hurt!” Amy cried.

Her words burned. Maybe she was right. But he was just too deeply involved with Jack to want to admit it.

Jamie just lowered his gaze before looking at her.

“Look, he loves me. It may not be ideal or perfect but he does,” He replied his voice cracking a bit. “That’s all I can say.” Jamie told her honestly.

Amy shook her head.

“Well, I hope the three of you will be very happy.” She said plainly.

She just didn’t understand. Jamie just glowered at her and quickly headed upstairs.

Amy heaved a heavy sigh. 

Her brother was hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little drama but not bad, right? Well...somebody's stopping by Jack's place for a visit ;)  
> *get your tissues!*


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Jamie relaxed by the lake. It was beautiful, the sun was shining and there were plenty of purple and white flowers. The air felt cooler indicating the near end of summer. Jamie sat quietly twirling a dandelion between his fingers. He had a lot going through his mind.

Jack propped himself up against a tree. He sighed enjoying the breeze.

“We should this more often.” Jack said.

Jamie who just grunted. He seemed distracted.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked. 

He glanced at him.

“What am I to you?” Jamie asked.

Jack looked at him puzzled.

“What do you mean?” He replied.

Jamie shrugged picking up a tiny flower.

“Well, you sleep with a lot of people…I just wasn’t sure.” He said softly.

Jack frowned and sat beside him.

“Where’s this coming from?” Jack asked meeting his eyes.

Jamie gazed at him.

“Summer is ending and I don’t where we stand.” He said honestly.

Jack smiled and took his hand.

“I know where we stand,” He said kissing his fingers. “And I know you’re my heart and soul and I love you.” Jack replied.

That did little quell his worries. Jamie lowered his head and shrugged.

“I love you, too,” Jamie replied. “But I don’t know if that’s enough.” He said. 

Jack just lovingly stroked his arm.

“It’ll be fine, hmm?” He assured him. He rested his forehead against his. 

Jamie sighed. He wasn’t getting it.

“We still need to talk about…” He started to say.

But Jack gently cut him off.

“Don’t worry.” He told him.

Jamie just looked at him. He knew he was avoiding the issue. Jack wrapped his arms around him, placing a few soft kisses on his cheek and neck, reassuring him.

“I love you.” Jack whispered in his ear.

Jamie just smiled faintly but deep down he was still worried.

Meanwhile Claire had been driving all day. She was tired but eager to visit Jack! It had been days since she had seen him. She was hoping to surprise him but she was getting lost! And it was getting dark!  
Claire pulled in front of a photo development place just as it was closing. She rushed out of her car and made her way to the door waving her hand at the elderly man hoping to get directions.   
Thankfully, he came back opening the door. The smell of cheap aftershave and old coffee greeted her. Not her favorite.  
“I’m sorry, Miss,” He said. “We’re closed.” The man told her.

Claire sighed.

“I know but I just need directions to Idris Road?” She explained.

He nodded.

“Oh, sure!” He started pointing in all directions towards the road confusing her.

Claire was kind of sorry she asked. 

She just smiled politely and thanked him. Maybe her GPS was working, now?

But then the man stopped her.

“Excuse me,” He said. “But you look familiar.” He squinted.

Claire scoffed.

“Uh, I doubt it,” She chuckled. “We’ve never met!” She replied.

He shook his head.

“No, I’m sure of it!” He said. The man thought about it.

Claire sighed. She was done with this silly old man.

She turned to leave but then he shouted.

“The engagement photos!” He blurted.

Claire frowned.

“Excuse me?” She replied.

“I saw you and that black-haired man in those engagement photos!” The man said.

She folded her arms suspicious.

“How would you know that?” Claire questioned.

He shrugged.

“A young man that’s visiting that red head and her husband,” The man recalled. “He brought a camera here.” He told her. 

Claire was now confused. Jack told her he’d lost that camera?

“Really?” She replied.

He nodded.

“Had a bunch of photos on it,” The man said. “Nice young man. Unfortunately, I’m not good with names anymore.” He sighed.

Claire pressed her lips and anger surged through her! So, a young man was visiting next door to him! A young man that Jack failed to tell her about!

Claire wanted answers! The cancelled dates, the excuses, the lies, it made sense, now!

That bastard, she thought angrily. 

Without a word or a thank you she stomped back to the car, slamming the car door shut! Claire was angry and embarrassed! 

She started the car and drove off! 

She and Jack were going to have a little chat!


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie was sleeping when a loud banging woke him. He slowly got out of bed. It was late, 2:30, late! He groaned trying to wake up. The banging continued. Then he realized it was from next door!

Jack!

He rushed to the window and saw a woman in jeans and a white t-shirt banging on the door with her fist. She looked angry! Jamie’s heart dropped. He had seen her before!

It was Claire! Jamie was worried! What was she doing here? God, did she know, he panicked!

The door opened and she quickly barged inside, the door slamming behind her.

Jamie was scared and nervous. He had to know what was going on. He grabbed his shoes and snuck outside. He quietly hid under the window watching them argue making sure he wasn’t seen. Their voices loud and angry.

“I haven’t done anything!” Jack lied.

“Bull shit,” She yelled. “You’re sleeping with that kid, aren’t you!” Claire accused.

Jack swallowed.

“I think you’re overreacting.” He replied.

Claire glared at him.

“I know there’s someone staying over at that house! That man from the photo place told me,” She snipped. “Now who is it!” Claire demanded.

Jack’s stomach fell, he was worried but he refused to let it show.

He shrugged innocently.

“Just that lady’s brother,” Jack replied. “No big deal.” He said.

Claire pressed her lips and gave him a hard look. She came up to him.

“Don’t play with me, Jack,” She warned. “I swear I will…” Claire threaten swinging her hand.

Jack grabbed her hand.

“Look, he’s a kid…eighteen,” He defended. “He’s just visiting his sister, okay?” Jack scoffed.

She gave out a harsh chuckle.

“I know you,” Claire replied. “And I know you will screw anything that moves.” She accused. She sneered at him. “And I will not be the laughing stock at my own wedding!” She said firmly.

He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders.

“I haven’t done anything, babe!” Jack insisted.

She bit the inside of her cheek and studied him as if deciding something.

Claire folded her arms.

“I want you at the station, tomorrow afternoon!” Claire declared.

Jack felt a knot in his stomach. He hadn’t expected that.

Her expression then softened but remained cold.

“Just show up and I’ll forget this.” Claire said. She gave him a cruel smile. “You’re lucky I care I about my pride.” She added.

Jack glared at her. He wanted to protest, wanted to scream at her but he couldn’t risk getting Jamie hurt or found out so he just relented and nodded.

Jamie couldn’t believe it. His heart broke. Amy had been right.

Claire kissed his cheek as if in a personal victory.

Jack didn’t react and just stood there as she walked away.

Her car drove off and Jamie hung his head fighting back tears. Jack had made his choice.

And it hurt.

The next day Jamie walk up the steps of Jack’s flat. Despite last night he wanted to give him one last chance to change his mind.

He knocked on the door and waited. A minute later, it opened. Jack stood there still in his pajamas. He looked like he hadn’t slept much.

“Jamie,” He said surprised. “I was just about to see you.” Jack said.

Jamie just looked at him.

“Don’t bother,” He replied softly. Jamie swallowed. “I’m just stopping by to say goodbye.” He said. 

Jack seemed taken aback.

“Oh?” He said.

He sighed. 

“Yeah,” He sniffed wiping his eyes. “Dad’s picking me up.” Jamie shrugged. “Besides no point in staying here since you’ll be gone.” He blurted.

Jack lowered his gaze.

“You know, then.” He replied softly.

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded. “I…” His sentence trailed. He lowered his gaze then looked at him. “You were never going to leave her, were you?” Jamie said as a fact.

Jack lowered his head. 

“It’s not that simple,” He replied. He scoffed. “It… it’s complicated.” Jack said.

Jamie shook his head. He was so hurt and upset.

“Bull shit,” The problem is you!” Jamie scoffed. “You want money, comfort and security with Claire and a love life with me and…I can’t do that, Jack!” His voice cracked. “I can’t be the other lover!” Jamie cried.

Jack looked at his hurting lover, it broke his heart.

“I never expected any of this to happen, falling in love, getting so involved with you,” He said softly. Jack looked at him. “I do love you.” He told him sincerely.

Tears pricked Jamie’s eyes.

“But not enough to leave her and be with me?” He guessed.

Jack didn’t know how to answer that. Maybe he was a coward? Maybe Jamie deserved better?

Jamie realized Jack wasn’t going to answer or maybe his silence was his answer?

He shook his head. Jamie was done!

Jack watched him turn and leave.

“Jamie!” He called out.

Jamie paused but didn’t turn around.

“Whatever you think of me,” Jack said his voice cracking a little. “I love you and I don't regret anything we did.” He swore.

Jamie briefly lowered his head debating if he should respond before walking on to the house. It didn't matter, now.

The summer was over and so were they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are at the end! There will be an epilogue (Which I am working on) but thank you for the kudos, the reviews and for reading!  
> I know this isn't the ending you wanted for our lovely couple and I'm sorry (kind of) But there is a sequel coming! So, there is hope for our love birds! *yay!* 
> 
> And again thank you! :)


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue: A few months later

Jack was gone. So, was the house. Jamie stood in front of the now boarded up house where he and Jack spent most their time. It was really over. But the smiles, the laughter, the touches, he could still remember them. Jack was the most passionate and exciting man he ever met! He was playful and crazy! He was his first love which made his broken heart hurt worse.   
And after what he did, he should be angry! He should be bitter! He should’ve smeared his name all over the internet! But Jamie could never do that. Not to him and deep down he still missed him.

He still hadn’t told anyone what happened not even his dad. Amy said it was best. Besides Jamie could only imagine what his dad would say!

He glanced at his father as he helped Amy and Rory move some the last items out their house. So, many changes. Jamie had started college, he was taking photography, Amy and Rory were in the process of adopting and now they were moving into a bigger house far from here. There days of coming here were over.

Jamie sighed. Maybe that was a good thing. 

But staring at the house Jamie’s mind wandered to that summer and the special memories. Jack’s sultry, playful voice echoing in his ear.

“To our first date!” Jack declared taking a chip.

“I'm very good!” Jamie teased.

Jack’s eyes studied him.

“I bet you are.” Jack replied, thoughtfully.

“I love you.” Jack whispered.

Jamie smiled.

“I love you, too.” He replied.

Jamie lowered his gaze. Did any of it even matter to him? 

“Jamie, we’re ready!” His father called breaking into his thoughts.

“Coming!” He called back.

He sighed staring at the flat one last time. It was time to move on.

Just then he noticed a discarded photo on the ground. Jamie picked it up and realized it was Jack! It was the picture he had taken of him with that camera the first time they were together. When they were happy. The photo was worn and slightly torn. 

Jamie’s first instinct was to throw it away but he couldn’t bring himself to.

Instead he placed the photo in his pocket as a memento and slowly walked to the car. Jamie was probably daft for taking the photo but regardless of how Jack hurt him last summer would always be his.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Well we're at the end... or are we? Good news a sequel is coming! (I couldn't leave these two hanging, could I?)  
> Look for it soon! :)
> 
> Thank you all again for reading! A million kudos and cookies to you all!
> 
> (Sorry the chapter's so short! Hope you enjoy, anyway! :) )


End file.
